Nightmare Foxy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Foxy's parts: Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Foxy, or Phantom Mangle? N. Foxy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Foxy. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Foxy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, and withered version of Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach. Out of all the Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Foxy appears to be in the most disrepair. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shin down, with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other Nightmare animatronics. One hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other Nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. Behavior Nightmare Foxy has slightly less of an active role than the other antagonists from the fourth game do. He becomes active in Night 2 and starts in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's place. If the player fails to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay, he will then be able to sneak into the closet in front of the player. At this point throughout the night, the player must venture to the opposite side of the room and flash their light. Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy's body or face will be seen slumped inside of the dark area. Upon seeing Nightmare Foxy, the player must shut the closet door immediately and wait until the lights flicker. If the player neglects checking the closet or closing the door, Nightmare Foxy will leap out from the closet to attack the player, resulting in a Game Over. Trivia *The way that Nightmare Foxy hides in the closet is very similar to the way that Foxy would hide behind the curtain in Pirate Cove in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Out of any animatronic in the fourth game, Nightmare Foxy seems to be in the most severe state of disrepair, much like Foxy in the first game. *In the fourth teaser and title screen, Nightmare Foxy had a sharp and pointy tongue. In the game, it was not shown anywhere else, in the jumpscare, extra menu, and closet. This was either an error by Scott Cawthon or it was removed purposely. *Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy peeks around the corner immediately after Nightmare Chica or Nightmare Bonnie hides, making it seem as if he appears out of thin air before hiding again. This is most likely a bug. **However, this could possibly indicate that Nightmare Foxy needs to get from the back of the hall to the closet each night, and is supported by Nightmare Foxy not appearing until later in the night (or at least after Nightmare Bonnie and Chica appear). *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the fourth game who makes a jumpscare that doesn't kill the player. This is when the player checks the closet when Foxy is about to get out. *Sometimes, when the player wards off Foxy, a Foxy plushie will take his place. *Nightmare Foxy is the one of two versions of Foxy whose hand is not exposed. **The other being Mangle, if it was remodeled after Foxy. *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the series that can specifically be summoned by the player. This is done by clicking the nose of the Freddy Plushie on the bed some number of times greater than 20. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Foxy_peek.gif|Nightmare Foxy interacting with the Closet (click to animate). nf_1.png|Foxy Plushie in Closet. nf_2.png|Nightmare Foxy standing in Closet. nf_3.png|Nightmare Foxy crouching in Closet. nf_4.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking from Closet. Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Night Foxy's final scene to come out of the closet (click to animate). Foxy Left Hall.gif|Foxy hiding in the Left Hall (click to animate). Foxy Right Hall.gif|Foxy hiding in the Right Hall (click to animate). Miscellaneous NF.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser. Bandicam_2015-07-24_16-09-53-683.jpg|Nightmare Foxy as seen in the main menu screen. NightmareFoxyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the Extra menu. Making Foxy Makingfoxy1.png|The first picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy2.png|Second Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy3.png|Third Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy4.png|Fourth Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy5.png|Fifth picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy6.png|Sixth picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy7.png|Seventh, and final picture in Making Foxy. Image.gif|A gif for the different stages of the "Making Foxy" (click to animate). Brightened NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males